Resident Evil: Genetic Rapture
by Momiro
Summary: The Sequel To Resident Evil: The Ashley Graham Investigation.


_**Resident Evil:  
Genetic Rapture**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Resident Evil characters, references, locations, etc... this work is purely of my imagination.  
**_

* * *

_**Introduction**  
_

_The world has changed since the formation of the B.S.A.A._

_Africa, my homeland, was once a place of great peace and prosperity..._

_I realize that in history, many things have been done to harm my motherland and people..._

_Now, it is the target of forces that both defy... and abuse science..._

_If there was ever a time when I could make a difference, it is now..._

_Mother, Father... may your prayers be with me..._

_But I, Sheva Alomar... will forever stand to protect what I can..._

_Until the final sunset._

* * *

"Alomar, in position. 'Precise cargo' is in place, just say when" was the first message to appear on the chat-line since the previous night.

"Roger, Alomar. B.S.A.A. here, we have a target lock on the convoy now... their approaching the outpost. E.T.A... about ten minutes, be ready."

"This is Zulu Express, we are prepped and ready for the initial vector. Give the command, and the lead will fly."

"Alomar to Z.E., stay with friends. When you hear the first gunshot, crash the party."

"B.S.A.A. HQ, E.T.A. five minutes"

"Rovers ready for 'duck and dive' on the first and last cars. Teams have spotted two heavily armored vans, three armored rovers, all with weapons and guns."

"Roger Rovers, be ready, stay safe" was the last message to appear on the chat-line.

The woman felt her grip tense up on her pistol, eyes looking in the direction of objective as she waited inside a small farmhouse near the highway.

'_Objective one; stop and secure caravan_'.

Sounds of vehicles and men quickly caught the attention of her finely tuned ears. The land in the mission zone was level, nearly perfectly flat.

The only thing that stuck out was the farmhouse, a few scattered and dying trees around... and hills off in the distance.

The noise began to louder, and louder, and louder...

Quickly, the agent checked to see if her gun was loaded and clean; yes.

The night before, she spent her time scrapping and swabbing at any possible material that could clog the gun. When the sun rose up on the sandy, golden-like ground... there wouldn't be much time for anything else.

Now... all that was left was to listen for the signal...

Sheva waited... waited and listen, for the headset would let her know when she had to grab the flag on the table outside her and push it out the window of the one story dwelling.

The sounds got louder, and louder...

Questions began to infiltrate the woman's head; did they know of the plan? Did something go wrong? Where is the signal?

Then... her headset sent a loud, echoing beep directly into her ear drum and in and instant the flag was out the window... unraveled and blowing in the wind.

In the light, the agent saw that it held some kind of symbol... a red and white one, cut into slices of what looked like a pie...

"This is Rover, we have visual; the convey has stopped. We have eyes on the men... they're headed for the farm."

Sheva didn't respond, she just grabbed the grainy cloak that was at her feet and threw it on, concealing her weapons and face.

It embraced her body... covering her from head to toe and she quickly moved to the chair in the middle of the large living room.

Just as the woman sat down, there was a knock on the door...

"Come in" she said in a breathy voice, keeping eyes down as the door creaked open and a man in large, black shades walked in with three men.

Each one of them wore stained-desert camouflage and were armed with assault rifles, at least... that's what she could tell. Keeping her eyes down meant only being able to see so much...

A silence fell upon them... a deathly, tension-seeking silence...

"I assume you have come for the... weapon?" whispered Sheva in that breathy, flat-toned voice again.

More silence... they were checking around, and all the woman could see was their boots.

She had just realized that her grip had tensed up a bit on the chair's arms. It was an elegant piece of furniture, obviously imported.

"Yes, the precise cargo" mused the male... he held a British accent.

Slowly... ever so slowly... Sheva reached a hand behind the chair, and felt around.

Suddenly, the feeling of cold metal reached her fingertips, and she grabbed the object by it's side and brought it out, all the while making sure the cloak didn't move around too much.

The agent eyed the sleek, stainless steel metal case. Her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered the contents of it...

"Here... here is the trade object..." she spoke again, voice disguised.

Without even a second thought, the leading male stepped forward and grabbed the box, retreating back a bit.

Briefly, in a fleeting moment, Sheva saw his face... tanned, blonde hair spiked up. In the background, she could see that they wore tank-tops and were in fact, carrying Ak-47s...

"Mercenaries..." whispered the woman, just loud enough for it to be heard on her ear piece.

Then, another sound caught her ears... they were opening the case!

As soon as that 'click' went off, Sheva stomped her feet to the ground and pushed away... flipping the arm-chair on it's back.

With a roll, she threw off her cloak just as the world around her began to scream...

Fire, heat, ear-splitting madness was what awaited her as she blinked... force throwing her to the ground and the arm-chair over her body...

Instinctively, the woman's arms jumped to her head, shielding it.

Within moments, it was all other... only the ringing in Sheva's ears now remained.

Slowly, the shaken-up human lifted herself up with her arms and shook the sense back into her head before looking to the cause of the disaster...

Empty mass... and a large hole where the three men used to be...

"THIS IS ALOMAR, BREAK THE CHAIN!" she yelled before running and diving through the hell-ish whole that was now the front of the house.

"Damn it, that bomb really gave'em hell" the woman whispered to herself as she now ran down the long driveway, fields to her left and right.

Her eyes were now fixed the fifteen or twenty men that were getting back into their make-shift armored vehicles, some jumping for weapons, others for the machine guns weilded to their cars...

Though, before most of them could even scramble to the doors... about eight military hummers shot out from behind the hills and began to head straight for them.

"YA! GET SOME!" screamed a soldier over the frequency as what sounded like a grenade launcher went off in the background.

A second later, the first car burst into flames, metal flying everywhere!

With a grunt, the woman dove to her left to avoid shrapnel, then the moment her feet touched the ground beneath her again, she rammed her finger on the trigger.

In perfect succession, five bullets shot out... one hitting the man just getting into the machine gun of the second vehicle...

Now, there was only two armored vans and one jeep left. Perfect.

Scrambling to her feet, Sheva dashed for the first armored van, going straight for the back door.

Just as she turned the corner, three men reached for her, one behind the other.

As if automatic, her foot went up and collided with the first one, right into the left-side if his face, causing him to spin onto the hood of the second van.

There was barely any space between the two vehicles... this gave the agent an idea.

With her momentum from the kick, she hopped up and landed so that one leg was on the bumper of the first van, and the other was on the hood of the second car.

Another militia member reached for her, and she grabbed the arm and twisted it, firing a shot into the man's knee.

"BITCH!" was the response, but it was barely audible over the screaming sound of gunfire.

Without thinking, the woman grabbed the back door of the van and kicked it open, hitting the third man in the face.

Just about as she was about to fire the finishing shot, the man exploded into a mist of pink mist...

Blood flew everywhere, coating everything around the man in thick, crimson blood.

Screaming, shrieking was now over the gunfire as a large, black creature lept out from what remained of the mercenary.

"Oh God..."

It thrashed away, tail smacking into the vehicles and knocking them back... the agent following along with them.

"We have a B.O.W.!" yelled a soldier through the communication channel.

"THAT THING LOOKS LIKE A FUCKIN' SCORPION"

"Zulu Express, we need you... now!"

"I'm going for the precious cargo!"

In a second, Sheva jumped up, pushing back at haze inside her head.

Looking around, both vans were now lying on their side at the edge of the highway... large dents and tears in the sheets upon sheets of metal.

"You'll take care of the freak! Alomar, get the objective and go!"

"Roger!" shouted the woman, already in a dash to the vans... there was the sound of gun shots and bone-chilling shriek.

As soon as she was close enough, she jumped through the hole in the first one; computers were lying around everywhere... all of them with blood-red screens.

'Where is it, where is it, where is it?" the woman thought, digging through the snake-like cords that hung everywhere like vines in a rain forest.

Then, out of the corner of her eye... she saw it.

The disc.

Scrambling through the tipped-over van, she reached a grabbed a black disc, a Tri-cell insigina on it merged with that weird pie-like symbol again...

"Z.E. here, we're taking down the B.O.W., Rockets aimed!"

In seconds, the sound of black hawk helicopters cut through the air...

She immediately put the disc into one of the many pockets on her; she had to get back to the fight.

Kicking the back door of the van out, the woman rolled through and turned her attention to the monster.

The once wild scorpion like beast was now trying to get out of barricade of hummers, all of their weapons chipping away at it's hard skin.

"CARGO AQUIR- ... my God..."

There was suddenly a flash of black, and immediately one of the jeeps was tipped over...

"IT'S CHARGING!" screamed the ear-piece.

"We're firing!" and within moments, the world went slow...

The abomination's tail whipped right into the under-side of the vehicle, digging, then pulled out a marine, throwing him to the ground before the beast's stinger drive through him.

Sounds of engines and rubber ignited in the air as the men tried to drive away for safety.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something soaring... heading for the ground...

"GO!" was all she managed to get out before the world around her turned to nothing but flying sand.

The shock and force of the blast threw her to the ground, arms over head for protection... but her eyes never left the target, peeking through her arms.

'Come on... show me your face...' growled the woman in her mind, glaring daggers.

When the sand settled, and the world around her returned... only fire and green gore was left.

A few of the hummers had managed to move away enough to avoid damage, though others were either on their back or torn apart.

Slowly, small group of marines started to appear from the wreckage, knowing the battle had been won.

Getting up and glancing around, shaking her head and brushing off her body... Sheva let out small sigh.

"B.S.A.A. Headquarters, this is Alomar, we have suffered casualties and are ready for pick-up"

"Roger, Alomar, we'll be there in a few. Clean-up crews are on route along with medical assistance. Stay where you are, and stay safe. B.S.A.A. out."

Putting a hand on her head and taking in a breath, the agent put her gun away and pulled out the disc... scanning it.

The sun bounced off of it, causing an array of light to sparkle in the woman's eye.

'You better help us...' the woman thought to herself.

'A piece of computerized plastic is never equal to a man's blood'


End file.
